


Nostalgia.

by shoutamajiki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bitterness, Bittersweet, College, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29727441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoutamajiki/pseuds/shoutamajiki
Summary: A summer after graduation finds Iwaizumi Hajime halfway across the globe, sitting in a lecture hall and staring at a golden dome that reminds him of the world and his place in it. Or, the lack thereof.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Nostalgia.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by an tik tok that posted @ryan.scribbles! So please check the accound and send some love! This is based on the idea of Iwaizumi discovering himself after Japan. The summary was made by my friend, you can find her as @/meliorist-midoriya on tumblr!

There is something distinctive about the traces left by people in the places they inhabited. Whether intentional or not, to enter a house that was once occupied is to step into an unknown life, where all that remains are the lines drawn on the wall frames, with random dates, leaving a record of someone's growth. 

A part of the wall with a lighter color, where photographs once hung and the trace of old drawings on the wall could be seen even if you paid close attention. Seeing the home you had lived in for years empty, lifeless or without its distinctive smell caused an ache in your chest that you couldn't describe, how was that atmosphere created again, with spotless walls, perfect floors and the lack of human warmth?

You weren't afraid of living alone, you were afraid of having a lonely life. 

It was frightening to think that the apartment you had just bought might feel like it was inhabited by a ghost, with no trace that anyone had ever been there. One way or another you wanted to make that space, with only two rooms and one bathroom, feel like your home, even if it was just you, even if you would only live there for a few months.

So, amidst the worry about establishing a home and hundreds of paperwork, came the first day of college, one more step to adapt to, the breaking of a routine you had just begun to create. 

There was no better way to start that school year than by being on time, so, at least for the first week, you tried to be there early enough. It gave you time to get through the school buildings, and to finish your coffee just before the first class started. 

Thursday arrived, with the first class being Medieval Art, not usually a subject that caught the attention of many, so it was common to see empty seats. Still, as usual, you were planning on choosing the seat right next to the window, where the sunlight illuminated your notes, but that day, it seemed that someone already occupied that place. 

You sat next to him, there was no reason not to share the table, didn't pay attention to him, it seemed that the boy was taking a nap a few minutes before class, probably he had a class before that one, or he was just tired. The teacher settled into her seat, and you glanced sideways, only to see that the boy was still asleep, not moving. 

"One day, the architect, Frank Gehry said: architecture should speak of its time and place, but yearn for timelessness" she began, while behind her appeared the image of a building you had heard too much about. "I think one of the best representations of this is Hagia Sofia" she continued, showing the image of that beautiful golden dome behind her, she kept talking.

As the guy next to you opened his eyes, sleepily he took a deep breath, concentrating on the image in front of him, with some concern he took the supplies from his backpack to take notes for the class, he seemed lost, confused and, in general, tired, like he was there by mistake, or, against his will. 

Iwaizumi was not usually like this. Before moving to the United States, he had never been late for a class, he was the type of person who kept everything in order, always punctual, with notes in order and an impeccable grade. A role model in every sense of the word, student, athlete and perfect son.

But as soon as he arrived from his flight, tired to the bone and affected by jet lag, he slept as much as he could, only to wake up in the early morning, stunned by the different time zone he could not fall asleep at the right time, he still couldn't get used to the food offered there, and he was unable to find the ingredients he would commonly use in Miyagi to eat. 

People drove on the left seat, and the road was on the right side, they used to eat on the street without any concern, or on the way to their jobs and schools, nor did there seem to be manners in public transportation, at least no the ones he knew. There were words that confused him, and the symbols on the streets made his head spin. 

People did not have the same habits he knew, and he noticed that after only a couple of days after moving in. By the time school started, Iwaizum was still trying to sleep at the time he was used to and didn't make it until two or three in the morning, so, it resulted in waking up late and sleeping in between classes, he still wasn't used to having his notes in English, so his handwriting looked weird, the teachers spoke too fast for him to understand, therefore, his notes were all over the place

Not to mention how unpunctual they were, he found himself a couple of times arriving late to class, only to find out that the teacher wasn't there, and that it would probably take them twenty minutes more to arrive, and sometimes, they would cancel the class when you were already there, just because.

Even in the classes he looked forward the most, he found himself tired, bored, easily distracted, and he expected the same from this one, a subject he had taken only to complete his units. But, when he opened his eyes, he swore he had never seen anything as beautiful as that. A gorgeous dome of gleaming gold, with light streaming in through the windows and the distinctive marks of history on its walls. 

It took him a few seconds to listen to the professor properly, as he was still impressed with what he saw on the projector, there was nothing that did not interest him, from the columns to that painting of the Virgin Mary, an impeccable marble floor, and, the mixture of both religions on its walls was perhaps what left him most curious of all that he had seen. 

There was nothing like that in Japan, or at least not that he remembered. Byzantine architecture had that distinctive feature in which it left you mesmerized for a moment, he was so enraptured by it that he didn't notice that there was someone sitting next to him, taking notes of the things the teacher was saying, with a slightly frown, concentrating, and different pens scattered around the table. The teacher continued talking, still detailing how a building created almost fifteen hundred years ago remained one of the finest constructions in human history. 

_ Hagia Sofia _ , she read from the blackboard. He wrote down the title in a slightly disorganized way, along with the rest of the words on the board. 

_ Hagia Sofia, meaning: holy wisdom. Constantinople, now Istanbul.  _

"Long before what we now know, the Byzantine Empire took place in what is now Istanbul, the capital of this empire is perhaps one of the most important historical and architectural sites of the Medieval Era, this was the largest known church for about a thousand years. It has been used as a church, a mosque and now serves as a museum." She explained, showing the various images of the building. ”There were two later constructions after this, one destroyed in a fire and the second in the Niká riots, then, in the year 532 construction began on what we now know as Hagia Sofia."

"Wow" Iwazumi sighed, absently sketching the shape of the building. 

"I won't tell you much about this building, at least not for now," said the teacher, pausing for a moment to look at the picture. "I want an essay on this topic, and I would like you to gather in pairs for it." she asked them. "I just want your opinions and analysis on the things that are most important to you about the place and what you think is meant to be represented by these, either imagery or architecture. Your partner will be the person who is closest to you, starting with the two of you, at the bottom."

You looked at Iwaizumi out of the corner of your eye, having to work with people you didn't know was always a problem, but, you hoped it wouldn't be like that this time. He also looked at you, a little relieved thinking that you would surely know something about Medieval Architecture, not like him, who felt totally lost in that new subject. Even so, he returned his gaze to the front, memorizing every detail of that dome in his mind. 

The class continued, with the teacher talking about historical processes in the fifth century and the topics that would be taken throughout the course, Hajime could not help but see the excitement that certain topics caused you, especially with the mention of some gothic buildings. And so, in the blink of an eye, the class was over, and before he realized it, you were already grabbing your things to leave. 

"My next class is Historical Theory, what's yours? We can organize on the way" you said, looking at him for a second while you closed your backpack. Iwaizumi tried to put his belongings away as quickly as possible, but failed a bit with his clumsy movements. "What's your major?" 

"Oh, Sports Science," he replied. Your reaction was as expected: confusion, what was a sports science major doing in a medieval art class? "All the other classes were busy and I needed some extra units."

"Oh, I see" you nodded, walking out of the classroom with him walking beside you. 

"What's your major?" he asked, feeling somewhat embarrassed that he hadn't asked that before. 

"Art History" you replied, with a smile. "By the way, my name is y/n" you said, extending your hand, he received it, still not used to the way people introduced themselves there, but little by little he was starting to adjust to it.

"Iwaizumi Hajime" he cleared his throat, here they speak by first names, not last names, you idiot, he said to himself in his mind. "Hajime."

"So, Hajime, you didn't organize your classes on time, you take naps before class, and you don't know anything about Medieval Art" you jokingly commented. "We have quite a bit to learn, don't you think?"

"Uh... y-yes" he nodded, stopping when you did, not even realizing how far he had walked. "I won't let you do all the work, if that's what you're worried about" he assured, it seemed they were in front of the door to your next class the moment you stopped and looked at the door, Iwaizumi didn't want to take up your time, but he had no idea what to say either. 

"Well, how about we meet in the library later this week? You can give me your number so we can schedule the day" you hoped the professor wouldn't come to the classroom while you were talking to Iwaizumi, as he seemed like a very nice person, despite how nervous he was.

"Sure, I have the whole afternoon off tomorrow, is that okay?" you nodded, extending your phone to him so he could write down his number and name, to your luck, he returned it just in time.

"Sounds perfect to me, I'll text you as soon as my class is over" you said, saying goodbye and entering just before the teacher, who closed the door behind himself. 

Iwaizumi stared at the door for a few seconds, letting out a sigh,then, he walked to his next class. It felt awfully strange to walk around campus alone, with no one by his side. Maybe he had gotten too used to spending his free time with the rest of his friends in highschool, and, at times like these, where he was waiting for a message from a cute girl, he couldn't help but think about how much he missed them.

He was alone, and that was terrifying. 

\--------------

Iwaizumi looked at his phone for the third time in an hour, the class, food chemistry, was just short of making him fall asleep, yet he couldn't help but look at his phone and wonder at what point the cute girl in the Medieval Art class would send him a message.

She didn't until almost four hours later, just as Iwaizumi had recently returned to his apartment and was working on a long assignment for the rest of the week. Ignoring the sound of a message at first, thinking it was probably Oikawa bugging him about some new thing he learned in Argentina, so, he didn't look at his phone until a couple of minutes later, when a second message came through.

**_"Hi! Sorry I didn't talk to you sooner, I've been a little busy, but this is my number!"_ **

**_"My last class ends at 2:00 p.m., do you mind if I meet you at that time in the library?"_ **

He answered almost immediately, regretting later for doing it so quickly, _ you look like a desperate idiot, _ he thought. To his luck, as soon as he locked the phone, the screen lit up again with the reply. 

It seemed that after that things flowed perfectly, even though before he met her they would have seemed like inconveniences to him, now they looked as an opportunity. The professor for tomorrow's class informed them that he was out of town, so his classes would start until the following week, which gave Iwaizumi a chance to continue with his homework calmly, and, to get ready to see the pretty girl the next day, maybe even sleep properly that night. 

However, nothing went as he planned. 

Again, he found himself staring at the ceiling at midnight, without any possibility of being able to fall asleep, no matter how hard he tried, nothing seemed to work. That wasn't his bed, nor his sheets or his favorite pillow, it wasn't his wall or the window overlooking his backyard. As he stared at the empty, flat ceiling, he wondered why he couldn't at least see a golden dome so he would have something to think about while he tried to sleep.

And so he woke up quite late, much later than he was used to. Maybe his body took the opportunity to recover all his lost energy, he had no idea. The only thing he knew was that he woke up thirty minutes before the agreed time with the pretty girl, and, it took fifteen minutes to get to the library from where he was. 

He sent as many messages as he could while getting dressed and trying to look as presentable as possible. At least it wasn't strange to see people running around campus, although it was in the first few weeks of school, where no one was really worried about anything.

"I told you I could wait a while" you mentioned, Iwaizumi was standing in front of her, trying to control his breathing, visibly agitated for having run all the way to the library. "Tell me you at least ate something" you murmured, in a way to accept his apology, then he sat on the free seat in front of you, trying to avoid that questioning.

"I can eat something later, sorry I was late" he apologized, again, he expected you to be upset, but you weren't, instead, the first thing he saw was a reassuring smile, you hadn't been more than ten minutes late, so, there was really no problem. "Again, I'm sorry, I was..."

"You don't have to apologize, Iwaizumi. You were only ten minutes late, I've known people who take an hour to show up" the boy looked at the table for the first time, it was almost like the mess she had in yesterday's class, only now it had several open books around it. "My class ended early so I went ahead to research an assignment I had, don't you want to go get something to eat before we start?"

"I'd rather do this and then I can eat something, I wouldn't want to waste your time even more" he replied, it was too obvious that he still didn't quite master English, or maybe he did but he was quite embarrassed about how it was that he pronounced things. "I've never had this happen to me before, I'm sorry, I'm not usually like this."

"How many times do I have to tell you it's okay? Seriously, but why are you late? If you say it doesn't usually happen to you" Iwaizumi looked towards the window with a frown, he felt like he would spend an embarrassment for that, because, sleeping late was not a good excuse, actually, nothing was a good excuse for his lateness, but still, he sighed. "Don't tell me you're coming in with a hangover?"

"No, no, not at all. It's just... I'm still not used to the time change here and I'm used to sleeping at a totally different time" he said, though there was more to it. 

The insomnia was only a collateral result of how he felt, and perhaps what kept him most irritable. Perhaps he had chosen that change too quickly, or the feeling was probably something that would fade with time. But he couldn't help but feel like he wasn't quite connected to reality, like he was living a strange dream. The routine he had worked on for years that kept him safe was gone, and was now out of his reach.

He missed going out every Tuesday for lunch with Oikawa, Makki and Mattsun. He missed walking to school and greeting his neighbors, or the way Oikawa's older sister squeezed his cheeks, even though he said how much he detested it, he missed the karaoke he went to once a month and his mother's food, hell, he even missed Oikawa's obnoxious nephew. 

"So, where are you from? Moving is hard enough, I can't imagine doing it from another country" he looked at her, realizing she was genuinely concerned and curious, she meant it. The sincerity brought him calm, enough to say what he felt.

"Japan, I just got here a couple of weeks ago, I still don't understand much and my English isn't the best so I'm not having the best time" he pointed out, as he picked up his notebook, watching as she jotted something down on the computer, adding a document to start the essay. "Not to be rude, but your culture is really weird."

"You don't have to tell me, it is. But you end up getting used to it, don't you? I find people's behavior patterns depending on their culture interesting" Iwaizumi hadn't even noticed that there was already a book on Byzantine architecture on the table, which showed a picture of Hagia Sophia from the outside. "Besides, it's normal to miss your hometown, don't you think, what did you most like to do there?"

"Playing volleyball with my friends" he answered without hesitation, for it was true. He missed every detail of it, from the practices, to the coach yelling at his teammates to the games, even the ones he lost. 

"Oh, were they on a team together?" she put the computer aside, devoting her full attention to him. Iwaizumi nodded, ready to talk about all the amazing things his team had. "Were you guys good?"

"Well, yes. At least within reason, we were. We never made it to nationals, but within our prefecture we were very good" he nodded, still feeling the bitter taste of defeat on the tip of his tongue as if it had happened yesterday, his last chance to go to nationals ended before it even started. 

"And what position did you play?" he questioned, Iwaizumi picked up the book on the table solely to have something to distract himself with.

"Uh, wing spiker. I was the 'ace' of the school, but of course, I couldn't be any of it without Oikawa." 

"Oikawa?"

The conversation did not stop since then, between readings, corrections and stories about his high school, Iwaizumi did not even realize that almost three hours had passed, three hours in which he could not believe what he saw in images, despite all the fear he had, all the nostalgia that accumulated inside him, seeing that building in Constantinople brought him a peace that he could not manage to understand, no matter how much he wondered what was going on. 

Although it didn't compare to how the pretty girl explained things, he should probably stop referring to her as the pretty girl and start calling her by her name, as he ended up forgetting it, and every time she said his name, he blamed himself for not remembering hers. He learned everything he wanted to know in one afternoon, thanks to her, the semi domes, the atrium, every detail, structural and artistic there, he memorized it with her voice, melodious, calm, safe. 

After making a couple of questions, he lost his fear of asking what he was seeing, because, as she told him, "no one knows everything, there will always be someone who knows something you don't". So, he ended up engaged in a conversation about the wonders of medieval architecture and no more than ten minutes later, the conversation drifted to the karaoke that his friends loved, or the park where he and Oikawa learned to play volleyball. 

Life at the university became more bearable thanks to her, Iwaizumi heard the story of how she had just moved out of her parents' house, how they also moved out of their house and the pain it caused her to leave the home she loved empty. She enjoyed knitting, watching movies and listening to new music all the time. In a couple of weeks, he discovered her favorite food, and the kind of clothes she liked best, the movies that made her cry and the ones that made her die laughing, and with each thing he learned, she asked him the same questions. Even though he wasn't entirely sure how he was supposed to answer, or what people used to say, it made him wonder if he seemed like a nice person or someone who would be interesting to spend time with. 

Tuesdays of going out to eat became Tuesdays of organized movies in the dorms, once-a-month karaokes became visits to museums instead of his neighbors, now he was greeting his roommates every morning, now the cute girl in Medieval Art class was the one squeezing his cheeks, it seemed that, little by little, everything was starting to be as he knew it.

Or at least that's what he thought

"But what do you like, Iwaizumi?" she asked him on a sunny afternoon where sunlight illuminated her room and there was a random movie on TV as the background noise, around her a lot of snacks and fried food, that's what Saturdays were like, relaxed and sunny. "I almost feel like I know Oikawa like you do, but you don't tell me much about yourself."

"Huh?" he asked, doubtful, hadn't he been talking about himself all that time, or had he only thought he was? "I don't know what you want to know about me."

"I want to know who you are, beyond all your friends and the people in your life.I know what Oikawa likes and how many fans he had or the perfect settings he did, but I want to know about you." she told him.

She didn't know if it was because the girl was an art enthusiast, or if she just hadn't met someone who wanted to know more about him for her own pleasure, for what she felt was inexplicable. 

"Well, well... with my team" he began, stopping the moment he saw the look on the girl's face, who could only thus make him feel as if he were a scolded child. He sighed, running his hand through his hair, confused as to what it was he should say.

"Who are you, Iwaizumi, what do you like, what song do you like the most? I don't want to know about other people, I want to know about you, about what makes you who you are." She began, the moment only seemed more special with the way the sun was shining on her skin and her smile seemed to shine even brighter than it always did. "I know you're a good teammate, a good son, a good friend, but who are you, what are the qualities that you have?"

He looked into her eyes, how many times hadn't he stopped to look into those beautiful eyes that stole his breath, or those lips that said the cutest yet most painful things?"

"Iwaizumi. I want you to tell me the story that you have, like Hagia Sophia, do you remember all the marks that it has? the mix of everything that lies in you? There is so much history in who you are beyond your friends, I want to know if you are happy or if you like ice cream, how you react to things. I hope you understand me, it's okay to like things that your friends do or showed you, but I don't think it should be all that you are, so, who are you?"

Still not taking his eyes off her, he remembered every detail of the building he studied for weeks, the religious motifs and art on its walls, the history even in the broken parts of the floor, or those portions where the paint was completely gone. And, with tears in his eyes, he replied:

"I don't know." He murmured, his voice trembling.

And he really didn't know, he had lived so long being a friend, son, teammate and neighbor that, little by little, without realizing it, he stopped prioritizing the things that to him and only to him made him happy.

"Well, there's only one thing to do about it" she murmured in the same way, very close to him as if she were telling him a secret. "Find out who you are."

And just like that, the first picture of the two of you decorated your wall, along with some paint smudges from a sunny afternoon, a canvas, and some brushes, and a volleyball mark at first. Two wrongs can make a right, your mother would say. You, in search of rebuilding your space, and he, in search of himself. 

You couldn't have picked a better time than that, or a better life than that. 


End file.
